…Es mi prioridad!
by estelas76
Summary: Actualizado! tenía la visión nublada,si alguien se hubiera cruzado con esa pelirroja en ese momento hubiese caído muerto al instante,por que Ginevra Weasley estaba preparada para morderle la cara a cualquira...femslash
1. dia de furia

-Genialll todo perfectooo!!! Murmuro la pelirroja molesta subiendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras de la madriguera, claro todo estaba bien, ¿era normal acaso que su mejor amiga la dejara hablando sola? Que la evitara desde el inicio del verano, que siempre tuviera una excusa para irse a cualquier jodido lugar lejos de ella, según lo que tenía entendido la pelirroja no tenia la peste o alguna enfermedad contagiosa, pero eso paresia que creía Hermione, si alguien se hubiera cruzado con esa pelirroja en ese momento hubiese caído muerto al instante, por que Ginevra_ Weasley_ estaba preparada para morderle la cara a cualquiera…

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, respirando profundo, intentando serenarse…no lo logro en lo absoluto, estaba tan molesta… que se creía ella… dejándola hablando sola, odiaba cuando la trataba como si fuese solo la hermana pequeña de Ron_…"Ginny debo estudiar, tengo una infinidad de deberes que hacer, tu deberías hacer lo mismo…luego hablamos" _dijo con su mirada de suficiencia y ese entupido libro de runas en las manos que tan importante era ese libro que no podía escucharla, acaso Hermione se había olvidado de las innumerables noches sin dormir que tuvieron en la madriguera cuando las horas pasaban volando, conversando de todo y nada, se había olvidado de las risas, de los abrazos, acaso se había olvidado que era su mejor amiga…

La pelirroja se detuvo sentándose en la cama, buscando una explicación racional por el comportamiento de la castaña…no le iba muy bien analizar situaciones complejas y nada era mas complejo que su amiga, se puso de pie nuevamente se sentía algo hiperventilada, necesitaba aire puro así que se acerco a la ventana…craso error si buscaba calma, porque tenia una visión privilegiada de la castaña que se hallaba enfrascada en una conversación en la cual Ron gesticulaba como un cavernícola…no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, siempre se reían de la cara de Ron cuando el quería decir algo serio, pero no tardo mucho en desviar la mirada de ese lugar, ase tiempo que ya no se reía con ella…

No era la frase en si lo que le dolía, Hermione sin ser una empollona no era Hermione, lo que le dolía era la frialdad con que le hablaba, perecía que quería sacarla de su vida de raíz, sin anestesie, sin un _gusto en conocerte me agrado ser tu mejor amiga pero ya no me va mas eso_…Ginny se sintió idiota por lo ultimo, en realidad la Castaña jamás le diría eso, algo pasaba, algo la agobiaba…pero claro_…" todo esta bien Ginny, no pasa nada"…_se empeñaba en decir cada vez que la pelirroja le preguntaba que le pasaba…acaso ya no confiaba en ella, pasaba horas enteres cuchichiando con Ron y Harry, quizás tenia que ver con lo que escucho que su madre le preguntaba de algo que Dumbledore les había encomendado… _seguramente doña prefecta considera que soy muy pequeña para entender que ocurre, _se quedo pensando por un buen rato…sabia que estaba siendo injusta con la castaña, que Hermione estaba preocupada por Harry, era de conocimiento publico la profecía que se revelo en quinto año, se hallaban en tiempos de guerra la comunidad mágica vivía con miedo, los mortifagos andaban a sus anchas aterrorizando a todo el que se le resistiese…pero Ginny _Weasley_ tenia la visión nublada, estaba furiosa con ella…

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se percato que una castaña la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta…

-Ginny… -murmuro la castaña sin ingresar a esa habitación que compartían, la pelirroja se voltio dispuesta a darle su mejor mirada de odio, de esas que desarmaban a cualquiera…pero algo la detuvo, jamás había visto ese semblante en la expresión de su amiga, estaba muy seria y se veía cansada, intento descifrar la mirada de la castaña…¿preocupada quizás? Definitivamente si, pero no como en la época de exámenes

…tenemos que hablar…-concluyo Hermione, tres palabras que sonaban a sentencia y que la pelirroja llevaba esperando escuchar desde el inicio de las vacaciones, pero en ese momento no creía que fuera nada bueno…

Era el momento de que Ginevra_ Weasley_ dejara de tener la visión nublada…


	2. el berrinche de Ginny

_**El berrinche de Ginny **_

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se percato que una castaña la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta…

-Ginny… -murmuro la castaña sin ingresar a esa habitación que compartían, la pelirroja se voltio dispuesta a darle su mejor mirada de odio, de esas que desarmaban a cualquiera…pero algo la detuvo, jamás había visto ese semblante en la expresión de su amiga, estaba muy seria y se veía cansada, intento descifrar la mirada de la castaña…¿preocupada quizás? Definitivamente si, pero no como en la época de exámenes

…tenemos que hablar…-concluyo Hermione, tres palabras que sonaban a sentencia y que la pelirroja llevaba esperando escuchar desde el inicio de las vacaciones, pero en ese momento no creía que fuera nada bueno…

Era el momento de que Ginevra Weasley dejara de tener la visión nublada…Hermione se acerco, despacio, mirándola con detenimiento como ese mucho tiempo no lo hacia

-Si…-replico ofendida con la actitud de la castaña hace unos minutos-…has decidido dejar de ignorarme-la miro poniéndose de pie, no se las iba dejar fácil, no después de tanto que ella había insistido en que hablaran

-Ginny…-murmuro bajando la mirada, pensando en la mejor forma de ordenar las ideas-…no se trata de que…no podía estar contigo...no…- murmuro dudosa sin mirarla, a veces tenia problemas en mantener su mente clara en momentos difíciles…como decirle que no podía…

-No podías perder tu tiempo conmigo- dejo caer lo que sentía cada vez que acercaba a ella, la castaña alzo la vista, no quería eso, no soportaba ver a su pelirroja triste

-No se trata de eso…eres mi mejor amiga-dijo frente a ella, lo que a la pelirroja le sonaban como excusas baratas

-¡ Y por eso me has ignorado todo el verano, por eso cada vez que te hablaba tenias algo que hacer, ahora recuerdas que soy tu mejor amiga !-dijo furiosa con esa castaña, que se sentía horrible y guardo silencio por unos segundos

-Este año no volveré a Hogwarts -dijo mirándola a sus azules ojos al soltar esa noticia

-¿Que?..¿Como?...si aun te queda un año - dijo sin entender nada

-yo Harry y Ron, tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo mirando hacia la ventana no quería ver la expresión de Ginny

-¿Porque? ¿Que pasa?- le pregunto acercándose con determinación

-Hay cosas que no te puedo contar-dijo mirando como se tomaba la frente confundida

-¿Que esta ocurriendo?¿No me digas que van en busca de Voldemort?

-Es complicado Ginny…no te preocupes Harry va a estar bien- dijo recordando cuando los vio besarse en la sala común de Gryffindor luego de ese entupido partido de Quidditch, Ginny siempre había estado loca por Harry

Luego de decir eso, la castaña por un segundo pensó que la iba atacar con su famoso hechizo mocomurciélagos

-Si te hubiera importado hablar conmigo sabrías que Harry ya no me interesa-dijo apresuradamente-… pero no estuviste cuando te necesite- le saco en cara y su expresión de furia se transformo en una de profunda tristeza

-No era cierto cuando me decía que tenias que estudiar, que tenias que adelantar deberes…solo querías que te dejara en paz –dijo la pelirroja sacando conjeturas, Ginny no era de las personas que llorara en publico, era demasiado orgullosa para llorara frente a la castaña, solo tomo una bocanada de aire

-En cierto sentido si adelantaba deberes- corrigió la castaña

-No me hables como si tuviese cuatro años!!... Cuando me pensabas decir…-comenzó-…o Harry te mando a informarme!-dijo dolida

-Harry no me a mandado a nada…-agarro la indirecta – eres mi amiga tenias que saberlo-

-No se nada!-replico triste- ¿No entiendo porque te vas?,¿ A donde te vas?, ¿Que vas a hacer?-

-Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada más…no es fácil Ginny, no es un juego y no se trata de tu y yo !- le espetó Hermione

-Entiende que hace tiempo no confías en mi, tienes cosas mas importantes que pensar y que hacer con tus amigos!-dijo dramática

-No quiero esto, pero debo hacerlo…Ginny entiéndeme-le suplico

-No importa en realidad, si entiendo o no…-

-A mi me importa Ginny… tu me importas- la miro buscando su comprensión

-No me vengas con eso, no es necesario, por que aquí lo único me queda claro es que te importa una mierda lo que yo siento- dijo sentida sin dimensionar lo que pasaba

-Sabes que eso no es justo, no puedo hacer nada, debo irme…

-Entonces vete ! - la quedo mirando seria – vete y no vengas a darme explicaciones, no son necesarias, no me importan…has lo que quieras, lárgate al fin del mundo si lo prefieres – dijo sabiendo que le hacia daño a la castaña, que negó triste y la quedo mirando en silencio por unos segundos antes de marcharse, ya no había nada mas que decir, si entes pensaba que su relación con la pelirroja esta mal, después de esa discusión, nada podía ser peor, la castaña supo en ese segundo que algo definitivamente se había roto entre ellas.

_**Minutos antes…**_

Se hallaba sentada en el jardín de la madriguera leyendo tranquilamente bajo un árbol que la protegía del sol, por lo menos eso paresia, pero en realidad examinaba minuciosamente el libro de cuentos escrito en runas que el difunto Dumbledor le había heredado…era inútil aun no encontraba la conexión entre una serie de cuentos infantiles y derrotar al mago mas peligroso de los últimos tiempos…Hermione suspiro refregándose los ojos, llevaba horas en esa infructuosa búsqueda de algo, una señal una pista que le ayudara a descifrar

Harry estaba en peligro, la comunicada mágica estaba en el ocaso de sus fuerzas contra el avance de la influencia de Voldemort…y ella estaba agotada y sentía que caminaba en círculos, pero debía descubrir algo, de eso estaba segura, aun que no sabia que…y ver a la pelirroja caminando hacia ella no ayudaba mucho en su poder de concentración, pero intentaba no pensar mucho en la razón de eso…al ver caminar a la menor de la familia Weasley, supo que sus intentos de buscar una pista en ese libro se habían acabado , Hermione era lista, de hecho la mas inteligente de su generación pero en segundos de tensión su fría lógica se iba al vote de la basura, porque no tenia ninguna excusa coherente ni para Ginny ni para ella misma que justificara su nerviosismo cuando estaba cerca de ella

-Hola…-saludo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa que dudo al ver el semblante serio de su mejor amiga que no alzo la mirada de su libro de runas- mmm….me puedo sentar-le pregunto perdiendo completamente la seguridad de hablar con Hermione y preguntarle que demonios le pasaba para ignorarla desde el inicio del verano

La castaña se digno a mirarla retomando su mirada de suficiencia, esa que ocupaba en Hogward cuando regañaba a algún alumno de cursos inferior que metían mucho alboroto

-Ginny debo estudiar, tengo una infinidad de deberes que hacer, tu deberías hacer lo mismo…- murmuro bajando la vista y concentrándose en su libro, no quería ver la cara de la pelirroja, porque al momento de que esas palabras salieron de su boca supo que habían sonado frías y distantes…porque sabia que no tenían sentido, que ella luego de ese verano no estaría bajo la protección que le entregaba Hogwarts, no estaría con ella, sabia que todo seria distinto…

pero no tenia idea como enfrentar la situación con ella, ni siquiera con sus padres le había costado tanto, ellos estaban en algún lugar de Australia pensado que se llaman Wendell y Monica Wilkins sin saber que tienen una hija, quería ahorrarles el dolor por si no volvía a verlos nunca mas.

En ese momento la única que necesitaba que le modificaran los recuerdos era ella, porque tenia que ser tan jodidamente cobarde para enfrentar a su mejor amiga, ese era el momento de conversar y decirle lo que ocurría, Ginny tenia derecho a saber ya no era una niña…de hecho no era la niña vergonzosa y tímida de antes que lloriqueaba por Harry Potter cuando este no le hacia caso, ahora tenia un carácter inculcado al vivir con seis hermanos hombres …Hermione alzo la vista dispuesta a contarle la verdad…

… físicamente también había cambiado mucho, era arrebatadoramente hermosa, con ese cabello color fuego que era distintivo de los Weasley y esa infinidad de pecas que repletaban su rostro y la hacían ver adorable, Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar que era demasiado guapa, pero se apresuro a dejar de mirarla supo que la había estado observando mas de el tiempo políticamente correcto -luego hablamos-dijo avergonsada, no había duda, el sombrero seleccionador se había equivocado al ponerla en Gryffindor, quien dijo que ella no corría de las adversidades, era una cobarde…mejor le quedaba Ravenclaw…. No ni siquiera Ravenclaw, porque definitivamente no llevaba la situación con inteligencia.

-Perfecto...-dijo la pelirroja recalcando la palabra y mirándola con tristeza como habían llegado a ese punto –…tu tranquila sigue con lo que estabas haciendo porque yo no te molesto mas-dijo esperando que Hermione reaccionara y le dijera algo mas, lo que fuese era mejor que ese incomodo silencio que cada vez era mas frecuente entre ella, pero espero en vano…-perfecto…- repitió sintiéndose la bruja mas idiota del mundo…y en dirección al interior de la madriguera, volvió sobre sus pasos sin la seguridad con que llego, ella no merecía que estuviese triste por su causa, tristeza que le duro unos segundos porque pronto se transformo en molestia "Genial todo perfecto" pensó la pelirroja furiosa con su ex mejor amiga, que paresia no importarle lo que pasaba.

Hermione se quedo nuevamente solo, pero más contrariada que nunca, era inútil intentar concentrarse, viendo como su pelirroja se marchaba pensando que a ella no le interesaba su amistad…por merlín tenia tan claro que no la vería por mucho tiempo, y lo que la torturaba era que precisamente en ella pensaría cuando estuviera lejos…_Ella…_la menor de los Weasley, la niñita revoltosa que de 24 horas pasaba por lo menos la mitad, en su escoba, buscando la muerte o por lo menos la parálisis completa…la echaba de menos, verla sonreír como antes, cuando ella era la que le robaba esas sonrisas, las innumerables conversaciones... a quien engañaba hay cosas que no se pueden minimizar…extrañaba todo de ella

¿Qué creía Ginny? ¿Que a ella no le importaba ?¿Que no era doloroso la distancia que existía entre ellas?...no era fácil asumir que tienes que salvar al mundo mágico de un día para otro, alguien tenia que decírselo y ese alguien era ella…lo supo en ese segundo, era el momento de dejar de ser una cobarde, poder mirarla y ser sincera, Ginny no se merecía eso…con ese idea en la mente se armo de valor y fue a buscarla…por lo menos hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero Harry y Ron se acercaban a ella desde el otro lado de el jardín, supo que estaría envuelta en una de esas conversaciones que definitivamente no eran las que tenia con Ginny…

-Hola…-dijo la castaña torpemente sacando esos últimos pensamientos de su mente y mirando a sus dos amigos tomar asiento al frente a ella…sus dos amigos que de pronto le parecieron demasiado adultos, todo estaba cambiando…

-Mamá ha estado intentando sonsacarnos a Hermione y a mí. Preguntando que vamos a hacer. Lo intentará contigo pronto, así que prepárate. Papá y Lupin también preguntaron, pero cuando les dijimos que Dumbledore te había dicho que no se lo contaras a nadie excepto a nosotros, lo dejaron. Sin embargo Mamá no. Está decidida-dijo el pelirrojo con una seriedad que en otras ocasiones a Hermione le daba risa, pero en ese segundo los tres guardaron silencio

-Sé que después del funeral de Dumbledore dijeron que querían venir conmigo -empezó Harry.  
-Ya empezamos -le dijo Ron a Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-Harry esta decidido -suspiró ella, volviendo a su libro-Sabes, Ron deberías decirle a tu madre que no estaremos por un buen tiempo por acá, además debemos…  
-¡Escuchen! -dijo Harry otra vez.

-No, Harry, escucha tú. -dijo Hermione-. Vamos a ir contigo. Eso se decidió hace meses… años en realidad.

-Pero…

-Cállate -le aconsejó Ron.

-¿…están seguros de haberlo pensado bien? -insistió Harry.

-¿No te das cuenta que Ron y yo sabemos perfectamente bien lo que puede pasar si vamos contigo? -dijo Hermione -. Llevo varios días haciendo el equipaje para que podamos marcharnos en cualquier momento, lo que para tu información ha incluido hacer magia bastante complicada, por no mencionar meter de contrabando todas las reservas de Poción Multijugos de Ojoloco bajo la nariz de la madre de Ron.

-No quiero arriesgarlos!- dijo Harry en voz baja-…ustedes son lo único que me queda, son mi familia y si algo les pasara por mi culpa…-no termino la idea-Ustedes no entienden a noche me ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz…- murmuro mirándolos

-¡Pero se suponía que había parado! Tu cicatriz…¡se suponía que ya no hacía esto!- replico Ron preocupado

Hermione se había quedado atónita, eso significaba solo una cosa que Voldemort tenía nuevamente acceso a la mente de Harry a lo que pensaba a lo que sentía…a Ginny…y quien sabe lo que seria capas de hacer Voldemort por debilitar a Harry…

-No debes dejar que la conexión se abra de nuevo… ¡Dumbledore quería que cerraras tu mente!-dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo  
Cuando él no replicó, se aferró de su brazo.

-¡Harry, está tomando el Ministerio y los periódicos y la mitad del mundo mágico! ¡No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza también!

Se quedaron mirando, Hermione tenia ganas de golpear a Harry…si fuese un poco menos orgulloso y mas inteligente jama hubiese dejado las clases de Oclumancia que le daba Snape…

-No quiero exponerlos a nada que…-

- Harry, Vasta!!...debemos pensar donde están los Horrocruxes, y como destruirlos-soltó la castaña mirándolo

-Eso significa que debo hablar con mamá para decirle que no vuelvo a Hogwarts- dijo Ron, con una mezcla de seriedad y miedo a enfrentarse a su madre

Hermione miro por unos segundos a sus amigos y se puso de pie pensando en… _ella_…no podía seguir evadiendo esa conversación, siempre pasaba lo mismo y no hacia nada por evitarlo, no podía seguir pateando el tema a un rincón, Ginny no se merecía eso…con esa idea en la mente se armo de valor, nada podía estar peor entre ellas…


End file.
